Red vs. Blue
Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, often abbreviated as RvB, is one of the most popular and longest running series of all machinima. It is produced using Halo: Combat Evolved as it's engine in Seasons 1-3 and Halo 2 in seasons 3-5. It has also used Marathon for a short period of time during Season Three. The series is episodic, so it is recommended to watch the episodes in order. On April 1st, 2007, creator Burnie Burns claimed in a forum post that the 100th episode would be the last for the series. On April 2nd, 2007, it was confirmed not to be a April Fool's Day joke. Despite the fact that Blood Gulch Chronicles was ending, a majority of the original cast and characters returned for Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction, which put more of a focus on story than comedy. Reconstruction was followed by Relocated, which will soon be followed by Recreation. ---- SPOILER WARNING! ---- Characters: Red Team Sarge: (Voiced by Matt Hullum) The leader of Red Team whom hates Grif. He has recently been declared "deceased" by his soldiers, although he is not actually. Sarge died once from a bullet wound to the head. He was quickly revived using CPR.Rooster teeth has noted that they initially modeled Sarge after Full Metal Jacket's Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. Not too much is know about him. Simmons: (Voiced by Gus Sorola) Commonly refered to as the "kiss-ass" of the team. Simmons is second-in-command. As soon as Sarge is dead, all Sarge's ''responsibilities go to Simmons. Simmons used Sarge's recent "death" to temporarily become leader. ''Grif: (Voiced by Geoff Ramsey) The slacker of Red Team. Grif is hated by most of his teammates, especially Sarge. Recently, Grif's sister has come to Blood Gulch to aid Blue Team for their lost sergeant, after accidentally joining the wrong army (on account of her colorblindness). Donut: (Voiced by Dan Godwin) Red team's rookie. Donut has pink armor, (although he prefers the term "lightish red") and is a spoof of gay soldiers on the battlefield. Blue Team Church: (Voiced by Burnie Burns) The self-proclaimed Captain of the group (after the death of Capt. Butch Flowers). Church is a self-involved guy. He has died many times (the first one of his own doing) and is now in the body of a robot. Tucker'': (Voiced by Jason Salanda) The ladies-man of the group is currently '' 'mother' of one alien baby. He is the keeper of "the great sword" (which turned out to be a key). Caboose: (Voiced by Joel Heyman) The "noob" of the Blue Team is considered by some to be the most popular character in Red Vs Blue. He has been possesed by O'Malley. Capt. Butch Flowers: (Voiced by Ed Robertson, of The Barenaked Ladies) Flowers is currently deceased and not seen as ghost in Blood Gulch (unlike Church and Tex). When he was alive, he enjoyed being around his teammates and giving them bear hugs. He was allergic to asprin and slept standing up. He returns at the end of the series as someone O'Malley has possesed. He, along with Wyoming, Gary, and an unamed Elite, steal Junior to use him to enslave his race. Sister: (Voiced by Rebecca Frasier) Grif's Sister has just recently joined in the Blood Gulch battles for a replacement for Blue Team's missing soldier. (Capt. Flowers) Sheila: (Voiced by Yomary Cruz) Sheila is a big tank in Blood Gulch and was in the love triangle between Lopez and Caboose. Although, earlier in the series, she formed her own league of robots with Lopez, she now seems to have gone back to the Blue Team. Unaffiliated Tex: (Voiced by Kathleen Zuelch) Although claimed to be on the Blue Team, Tex is a freelancing soldier. She is dead, and her ghost inhabits the body of a robot. She has been star of the mini-series Red Vs Blue: Out of Mind opposite York. Doc: (Voiced by Matt Hullum) Medical officer DuFresne, a.k.a. Doc, was only in Blood Gulch to heal Church and Tex. Arriving six months after the call, Doc was, alas, too late. Now he has been used as the host for O'Malley. O'Malley: (Voiced by Joel Heyman when in Caboose, Matt Hullum when in Doc) O'Malley is an evil A.I. part of the Enhanced SOldier program. He has been known to jump from body to body through the soldier's headsets. He has recently been able to escape Doc's mind, and is currently in hiding. Lopez: (Voiced by Burnie Burns) Lopez was built by Sarge, and has been stuck on the Spanish function ever since he could talk. He is in love with Sheila, the tank, and has been possesed by Tex and Church. He is currently a dis-embodied head. Vic / Vic Jr.: (Both Voiced by Burnie Burns) Vic is the man on the radio and Vic Jr. is the great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandson of him, keeping the family job. Wyoming: (Voiced by Matt Hullum) Wyoming was originally hired to kill Tucker. Now he just wants to kill all the soldiers of Blood Gulch. He went to the same training camp as Tex and Church. He does seem to have somewhat feelings for Tex, whom he refers to by her real name (Allison). Andy: (Voiced by Nathan Zellner) Andy is just a ticking time bomb of anger. He is ussualy angry by the fact people find it strange he can talk. A bomb can talk if it wants to! The Alien: (Voiced by Nathan Zellner) The Alien (a.k.a. The Great Destroyer, a.k.a. Crunchbite) is on this planet to find the keeper of "the great sword" and lead him somewhere. Unluckily for Tucker, he is the keeper. The Alien also got Tucker pregnant. Junior: (Voiced by Jason Salanda) New to the Blood Gulch, this skin-eating love child of Tucker and The Alien, is usually seen taking walks with Doc. It has just recently met it's mother (Tucker). Gary: He is a talking computer programmed by the aliens. It has much knowledge of humans (which he calls "shisnos") and of "great weapon". He is also Gamma, Wyoming A.I. He helps Wyoming capture Junior to enslave the alien race. Minor Characters Jimmy: Jimmy was a friend of Church on Sidewinder. He was later killed by his skull being ripped out of his head, and being beaten to death with it. The Grunts: The Grunts are spoofs of online Halo players. One Red Grunt was able to help Doc/O'Malley and Lopez at their Beach Base. York: York co-starred, opposite Tex, in the Out of Mind mini-series. York and Tex were both part of the A.I. program, where Tex got Omega (now O'malley) and York got Delta. He helped Tex get to Wyoming and died shortly after. Delta: Delta was an A.I. program used with York. Nicknamed 'D' by York. As York died, 'D' refused to leave with Tex. Phil: Phil worked for Wyoming, where he had to do everything. He is now dead. Robot Army: For a short period of time, Lopez had his own robot army. They were all killed by The Alien. Episode List: Season One 1: Why Are We Here? 2: Red Gets A Delivery 3: The Rookies 4: Head BNF In Charge 5: The Package Is In The Open 6: 1.21 Giga-Whats? 7: Check Out The Treads On That Chick 8: Don't Ph34r The Reaper 9: After Church 10: A Shadow Of His Former Self 11: Knock Knock. Who's There? Pain. 12: Down, But Not Out 13: Human Peer Bonding 14: Roomier Than It Looks 15: How The Other Half Lives 16: A Slightly Crueler Cruller 17: Points of Origin 18: SPF 0 19: Last One Out, Hit The Lights Season Two 20: Everything Old is New Again 21: Motion to Adjourn 22: Red vs Bleu 23: The Joy of Toggling 24: Sweet Ride 25: Last Words 26: Nobody Likes You 27: Nine-Tenths of the Law 28: In Stereo Where Available 29: Radar Love 30: I Dream of Meanie 31: Room For Rent 32: Me, Myself and You 33: An Audience of Dumb 34: Aftermath, Before Biology 35: What's Mine Is Yours 36: Dummies Are Forever 37: Dealer Incentive 38: K.I.T. B.F.F. (Keep In Touch, Best Friends Forever) Season Three 39: The Best Laid Plans 40: Visiting Old Friends 41: Let's Get Together 42: You're the Bomb, Yo 43: Make Your Time 44: We Must Rebuild 45: New Toys 46: We're Being Watched 47: It's a Biological Fact 48: Heavy Metal 49: Roaming Charges 50: Silver Lining 51: Episode 50 Part 2 52: Have We Met? 53: Let's Come to Order 54: Hello My Name is Andrew 55: Defusing the Situation 56: Calm Before the Storm 57: The Storm Season Four 58: Familiar Surroundings 59: Hunting Time 60: Fight or Fright 61: Fair Competition 62: Lost in Triangulation 63: The Hard Stop 64: Previous Commitments 65: Looking For Group 66: Exploring Our Differences 67: Setting a High Bar 68: Getting All Misty 69: Talk Of The Town 70: Sneaking In 71: You Keep Using That Word 72: Getting Debriefed 73: Under The Weather 74: Right To Remain Silenced 75: Things Are Looking Down 76: Two For One 77: The Arrival Out of Mind 1. Episode 1 2. Episode 2 3. Episode 3 4. Epsiode 4 5. Episode 5 Season Five 78: You Can't Park Here * 79: Got Your Back * 80: Baby Steps 81: Sibling Arrivalries 82: The Grif Reaper 83: In Memoriam 84: Strong Male Figure 85: Yellow Fever 86: Brass Tacks 87: The Nesting Theory 88: Spelunked 89: The Haystack 90: Terms and Provisions 91: Missed Direction 92: Where Credit Is Due * 93: Biting The Hand 94: Tucker Knows Best 95: Loading... 96: The Wrong Crowd * 97: Uncommunicado 98: Smae Old, Same Old 99: Repent, The End Is Near 100: Why Were We Here? A "*" indicates an episode with Director's Commentary for forum members with sponsorships. Recovery One 1. Recovery One - Part 1 2. Recovery One - Part 2 3. Recovery One - Part 3 4. Recovery One - Part 4 Reconstruction 1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Chapter 9 10. Chapter 10 11. Chapter 11 12. Chapter 12 13. Chapter 13 14. Chapter 14 15. Chapter 15 16. Chapter 16 17. Chapter 17 18. Chapter 18 19. Chapter 19 Relocated 1. Relocated Part 1 2. Relocated Part 2 3. Relocated Part 3 4. Relocated Part 4 Recreation 1. Chapter 1: Don't Get Me Started 2. Chapter 2: Free Refills 3. Chapter 3: Visiting Hours 4. Chapter 4: Catching Up 5. Chapter 5: Local Host 6. Chapter 6: One New Message 7. Chapter 7: Bon Voyage 8. Chapter 8: Directions 9. Chapter 9: My House, From Here 10. Chapter 10: Lay of the Land 11. Chapter 11: Dumb Cop, Bad Cop 12. Chapter 12: Well Hello 13. Chapter 13: Called Up 14. Chapter 14: The Installation 15. Chapter 15: Watch the Flank 16 .Chapter 16: Retention Deficit 17. Chapter 17: Trust Issues 18. Chapter 18: Hang Time 19. Chapter 19: Think You Know Someone Revelation 1. Chapter 01: For Those of You Just Joining Us 2. Chapter 02: Drink Your Ovaltine 3. Chapter 03: Upon Further Review going Season * Other Episodes PSA's PSA 1: W.M.D. PSA 2: Armor Cleaning PSA 3: Tattoo Point/Counterpoint PSA 4: The PDC Video "Hey, Time Out" PSA 5: RvBIAA PSA 6: A Message to the Science Community PSA 7: Tax Day Tips PSA 8: A Very Special Mother's Day Message PSA 9: 4th of July Safety Tips PSA 10: Indigestion 2004 PSA 11: Cold and Flu Season Tips PSA 12: Winter Lames: The Olympics Suck PSA 13: Lethargy Crisis PSA 14: Planning to Fail PSA 15: Let's All Go to the Movies PSA 16: Go Go Gadgets Special Videos SV 1: The E3 2003 Video SV 2: New York City Film Festival Video 2003: I Heart Blood Gulch SV 3: The E3 2004 Video: Much Ado About What Thing SV 4: New York City Film Festival Video 2004: Real Life Vs. Internet SV 5: Old Annoyance Be Forgot SV 6: Major Players SV 7: OMG. Humped. SV 8: Uncharted Territories SV 9: Zero O'Clock SV 10: Vive la Resolution! DVD Exclusive Videos DVD 1: St. Patrick's Day Video DVD 2: Flag Day Video DVD 3: Lost Campaign Ads DVD 4: Custom Videos: Just for You Custom Videos CUSTOM 1: Go For Launch (Bungie) CUSTOM 2: The Full Circle (Xbox 360 Marketplace) CUSTOM 3: Holiday Video: You Know What We Mean (Xbox 360 Marketplace) Special Events Videos EVENT 1: Computer Gaming World DVD Video: What Could Have Been EVENT 2: Barenaked Ladies Concert Videos 2-1: Front Row 2-2: Midshow 2-3: Sublime EVENT 3: 2004 Penny Arcade Exposition Video: Penny Pinchers EVENT 4: Electronic Gaming Monthly DVD Videos 4-1: The Way We Were 4-2: Point/Counterpoint: Celebrating the Holidays EVENT 5: Total Request Live Video: I Want My RvB EVENT 6: FORBES.COM Video: The Cash is Always Greener EVENT 7: WPF/E Video: Sweating the Details Joke Episodes JOKE 1: Episode 28.5: The Last Episode Ever JOKE 2: Episode 45.9: The Greatest Episode Ever Series Finale With the end of Red vs Blue at Episode 100, three alternate endings were made. Codenamed "Finch", "Boxy", and "Alarm", (Named after the unique word in the browser's adress bar.) each depicted a different ending to the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Finch The first, or Finch, had Sarge taunting a sad Church over the loss of the Blue Team's soldier, Tex. Tucker and Church shoot Sarge, killing him. Afterwards, it is a battle royale, leaving every man for themselves. Donut, on a Ghost, and Caboose are the last two left to fight. Caboose grabs a Rocket Launcher, and fires it at the Ghost, launching the Ghost upwards and killing Donut. Caboose claims victory, only to be squashed by the Ghost. Boxy The second, or Boxy, had Sarge call for back-up after the ship's explosion. Vic, who was working with Wyoming and O'Malley, refuses claiming that Sarge had ruined their plan to take over the universe. Sarge, angered and wanting answers, goes to the computer where they had been communicating with Vic. He threatens to destroy the computer until Vic tells him why they are there. Sarge repeatedly shoots at the computer, causing tremors in Blood Gulch. The computer shuts down, and restarts with a message telling Sarge he is the winner, in Engrish grammer, implying that it was all a game called "Red vs. Blue." Fake credits roll, with Japenese voice actors doing lines for the characters. Afterwards, a Halo 2 post-game screen appears, where all the players (or all the soldiers) discuss the strange game they had just played. Then all agree to play "same teams, new map." Alarm The third and final ending, or Alarm, has Church walking back to base.When asked by Grif if they should attack, Sarge responds, "They've had their asses kicked enough for one day." Church and Caboose then have a conversation, similar to the one heard in the first episode, with Grif and Simmons spying on them. Sarge calls the two down from the cliff from which they were spying to help him name the new ATV he built. (Actually the Mongoose from Halo 3.) Grif calls shotgun on the new ATV. Impact On The Machinima Universe Red Vs Blue changed the way the world looked at machinima, mainly by giving the underground genre some much needed publicity. It also was the first (and one of the only) machinima to get corporate sponsorship by the distributor and publisher of the engine it uses. The other is Neverending Nights. It is the cause of most machinimas on the web, a lot of them being Red vs Blue rip-offs. With it's plot and characters, Red vs Blue is undoubtedly the most popular machinima series ever created. Multiplayer Maps Used Halo 1 Maps Blood Gulch: The main stage for the series. Sidewinder: Church's old post and one place for the final showdown between the Blood Gulch troops and O'Malley. Grif and Church are transported there at the end of Season Two. Hang 'Em High: Caboose's mind. Battle Creek: The main arena for the Red and Blue Zealots. Caboose and Sarge are teleported there at the end of Season Two. Chrion TL34: Simmons is tranported here at the end of Season Two. He is able to transport Sarge, Caboose, and himself to Sidewinder from there. *Scenes from the main story of the game can also be seen, including Sarge on the Pelican and Tex getting her A.I. Halo 2 Maps Coagulation: The main setting for the story. Burial Mounds: A futuristic, destroyed version of Sidewinder. Also known as the Burning Plains. Zanzibar: O'Malley's base is located here. It is the main setting for Season Three. Backwash: A swanp Tucker & co. pass through during the "great journey" Containment: The Freezing Plains. Wyoming's base. The Alien's ship is here. Relic: O'Malley's hiding spot. The pelican is used later with cropping for close ups of the characters and the pelican. Foundation: The training fecility where Tex, Church, Wyoming, and Jimmy were. One of the rooms on this map was also York's apartment. Turf: A district of a city. Tex meets York here. Waterworks: An underground cavern under Blood Gulch. Elongation: Used as the inside of the Pelican that crashed in Blood Gulch. Tombstone: Updated Caboose's mind. This level was used because it is a remake of the map originally used to portray Caboose's Mind. (Hang 'Em High) Where to View Red Vs Blue is usually produced weekly and available in .WMV, Quicktime, and DivX versions. Hi-Resolution videos are available to Sponsors of the site. After every season is completed, it is all edited together, and produced on a DVD, with all the episodes, special episodes, DVD-only specials, and easter eggs. Starting with Episode 87, Red vs Blue has been available in Flash. How It's Made Red Vs Blue is made using Halo 2 using the Oddball trick. How this works is by having a plasma pistol as your only weapon in an Oddball game. Charge the plasma pistol near the Oddball and press X. Now press the right trigger to drop the ball. You should now have no weapons. Many special effects, usually created by Matt Hullum, are used in episodes, including holograms of other characters and the pelican. Links Machipedia Rooster Teeth Productions - Guys who make Red vs Blue Outer Rooster Teeth Productions Website Rooster Tooths - A popular Rooster Teeth Fan Site